


polish, polish ('cause we are diamonds)

by happywinks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minho is sad, Not Beta Read, Self-Esteem Issues, Someone please teach me how to tag, author does not like quarantine, jisung best boyfriend, kind of a vent but not really, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywinks/pseuds/happywinks
Summary: it's hard to keep up a happy front when feelings are tearing you apart from the inside out.minho found it easier to just lock himself up in a practice room, singing instead. even if it hurts his vocal chords it wouldn't matter. nobody would notice anyway. nobody would care.---title from twice's polish (&twice)lowercase intended
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	polish, polish ('cause we are diamonds)

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to polish and this idea popped up in my head. i haven't written angst in a while but please enjoy.  
> also ily minho. ily skz  
> also note: i don't think that minsung is a 'real' ship or that they are actually together. i just like to write fanfics.

minho hated when they had conversations about the survival show. he was awfully good at hiding his discomfort on vlives and in general discussions, but whenever the topic came up, he felt a pang of emotion stab him in the chest.

was he worthless? they had been a group for 2 years now, yet he never felt as talent-less as he did now.  
why was he even eliminated in the first place? was it because he wasn't good at singing or rapping?

it shouldn't matter now, he was here now. he had fans. he had friends. and he wasn't going to show them his weakness. he wasn't going to burden them with his useless problems because they didn't deserve that.  
they didn't deserve him, he thought.

minho had always been good at listening to people. a guardian angel of sorts (although he would never admit it). as much as his exterior personality showed himself as savage and funny, he cared inside. 

jisung had come into his room one day, eyes puffed up. jisung never deserved this. why couldn't he take his pain away. he would rather feel sad, than jisung. jisung who is all too pure and great for this world. if he could take the sadness from him, he would in a heartbeat.

\---

it's hard to keep up a happy front when feelings are tearing you apart from the inside out.  
minho found it easier to just lock himself up in a practice room, singing instead. even if it hurts his vocal chords it wouldn't matter. nobody would notice anyway. nobody would care.

it was ok, he thought.

the walls had soundproofing, so he wouldn't be disturbing anyone and it was better if they could move on with their songs without him holding their back. he wasn't given that many lines, but he wanted them to stick.  
it was dumb of him to think that his lines would stick, he thought. he was average, at best.  
he laughed, soulless, heartbroken and tired; stuck himself in front of a mic and started singing. he sang for an hour non-stop, trying to stop. it was 3am and chan would wake up in a few hours anyway. the last thing he wanted was for the group to pity him and not let him practice today. he needed to improve. still, he stayed there, continuing his practice.

\---

jisung couldn't sleep. he walked around aimlessly, in the silent dorms and walked around the empty practice rooms. they were planning to record their comeback soon, as they already had made enough songs for a new album, all they had to do was choreograph a few and record them before their comeback arrived. everyone was eager to practice, and they had just had a break from everything, so they decided to start preparing early so that they would be ready in time for the comeback without having to rush anything and risk injuries. everyone was happy with the idea, so they met in the practice room their first day back.

he was passing a seemingly empty practice room, when he saw minho, small, crouched in the corner of the room with his hands buried in his head.

"hyung?" he whispered, so as to not disturb minho if he was asleep.

"are you okay?" he prompted again, getting closer, crouching to minho's level.

he heard minho whimpering softly.  
jisung gasped. minho never showed sadness explicitly. he was always happy and energetic with the members, laughing and playing around with them in practice rooms. jisung's heart wrenched seeing minho like this - tired, sad, and as his head rose to show jisung his face, jisung felt like crying too.  
he wrapped his hands around minho gently and minho cried louder. he sobbed into jisung's chest, hand clutching at the back of jisung's hoodie, as he slowly pulled away, afraid to let go, eye-lashes trying to blink away another flood of tears, nose tinted red, and eyes shining like diamonds, brightening up the dark room. there was a certain rawness to his tears, like a mask had been ripped apart, and turned into tears, but minho looked beautiful crying. minho looked beautiful all the time, with or without the mask. he faced jisung, with bloodshot eyes and looked at him, almost like a lost puppy or a stray kid, and jisung's heart thumped with sadness for the older boy.

"do you want to talk abut it hyung?"

"'m scared" he started, tears brimming at his eyes again. "ill never be good enough here will i?"

"hyung..."he started, in shock. "you're better than any of us could ever imagine. we need you here, minho hyung." he paused. "we love you so much, all of us- i love you." he hugged minho tighter, not letting him go, as minho sobbed a broken thank you into jisung's shoulder as the night went on.

\---

the two fell asleep in the practice room, minho curled up on jisung's lap. jisung's phone rang in the morning acting almost as an alarm.

"where are you and minho?" chan said, voice laced with worry

"good morning hyung!"jisung chirped, "we'll come to the dorms in a second."

jisung tapped minho on the back gently, asking him to wake up.

"hyung? chan hyung's waiting for us in the dorms."

they walked out of the practice room together, on their way to the dorms when minho grabbed jisungs hand.

"sorry about yesterday. i'm sorry you had to see that, or hear that or-"

"don't be sorry hyung, i'm always here for you. are you feeling better?"

"a little. you really helped me a lot jisungie" he said, hugging jisung. "i really love you a lot."

jisung blushed a bit at that, looking at minho's eyes, as minho cupped his face and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"ahh- sorry..." minho said, backing away quickly. 

"no don't apologise, please. i meant what i said, i do love you minho."

"can i kiss you?" minho blurted out, closing his mouth with his hands by reflex.

jisung tiptoed upwards slightly, minho's eyelids flutter and close as jisung slowly closed the gap between their lips. once he pulled back, minho's eyes opened into crescents, glistening like diamonds and his mouth melted into a dreamy smile.  
he was ok for now and that's all that mattered. nothing is ever perfect, but with jisung it would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to polish by twice and decided i wanted to write a hurt/comfort fic because i've never actually written one.  
> i hope you enjoyed this fic. it was initially just a way to vent but i actually really enjoyed writing it and it eventually became a source of comfort for me.  
> if any of you need anyone to talk to, i'll always be there to talk or just listen. i know i am a complete stranger, but i'm here anyways.


End file.
